


Rooftop Rendezvous

by Tabsbee



Category: Batwoman (Comic), DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabsbee/pseuds/Tabsbee
Summary: Diana hadn't planned to run into the female caped crusader when she visited Gotham, it just worked out this way... and oh is she glad it did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recently stumbled upon some gorgeous artwork of these two and then found hardly any fics on them! I thought that was a tragedy so here is my humble contribution.
> 
> And here is that art http://j-estacado.deviantart.com/art/WONDER-WOMAN-BATWOMAN-526652372

* * *

Wonder Woman was only in Gotham on business, she surely hadn't planned anything like this.

* * *

Bruce had asked her to help with an influx of magic hurling through the streets of Gotham, having thought it might be Circe. They quickly learned that it was an old foe of Dr Fate's and called in Zatanna's expertise, dispatching the new threat with ease.

Diana had thought it was a fun team up, her and Zatanna teased Bruce about his dour personality and had a blast all the while.

Their mission was a relatively easy one, compared to others, and Diana felt compelled to explore more of Gotham. In all the years she had known Bruce, the city explained more about the man than he himself. It was a stark contrast to her home, literal paradise, and even Metropolis with its towering buildings and bright landscapes. Gotham seemed in a constant gloom, dreary and thick.

No wonder Bruce turned out the way he did.

Diana had been wandering down a poorly lit street that night when she heard what could only be a cry for help. She sprung into action, flying over some buildings and landing in an alleyway to stop a typical mugging. She took care of the thug rather quickly, sending him crashing through some trashcans and sprinting away as the woman thanked her over and over again, quickly sliding back in the side door she exited from.

Diana had been staring into the dark end of the alley when she felt a shadow looming over her. Glancing up, she saw _her_. The Batwoman, perched on a ledge of the building one over, staring down. She quickly flew up to the roof of the four story apartment building, landing softly on the gravel.

Batwoman stood upright and faced the princess, and her cowl, much like Bruce's, made it hard to discern any facial expression.

Diana smirked and quirked an eyebrow at the redhead, looking her up and down, "Wow, I always thought you'd be the last person I'd want to meet in a dark alley."

"Really? But not anymore?" Batwoman spoke softly, taking a step closer.

"Well, I can't say for sure, but I don't think I really mind."

Diana had thought about the other woman before of course, there aren't too many superheroes quite as open as her. It was just a fantasy, but Diana had certainly decided if she ever had the opportunity she wouldn't say no.

But actually standing before her was something else, she felt a small shiver as the pale woman took small steps toward her, almost inquisitively.

"Wouldn't mind what, exactly?" The bat asked as Diana took a few steps back.

"Oh come on, it's rather fitting don't you think? The two of us..." She smiled a little as she saw a twitch in Batwoman's cheek, _suppressing a smile maybe?_

" _The two of us_ what?" She repeated with zeal. Diana shook her head with a smile.

"Well if you're going to play coy I suppose I've got things to attend to back in DC..." She had made to fly off but Batwoman had stopped her quickly with a hand sliding around her waist, tugging her gently back to the ground.

"Ok, you've got me. _You've certainly got me_ " she whispered in Diana's ear as she slid closer, tightening her arm around her waist.

Diana smirked deeply and leaned flush against the other woman, pushing her back slightly. 

"Now, what should I call you, unless you want me screaming Batwoman all night?"

Batwoman claimed Diana's lips in a heated kiss, trying her best to push back against the impossibly strong Amazon.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to scream, some of us like secrets, _Diana_." She nipped against Diana's lip, moving to her neck and jaw.

Diana leaned her head to the side, eyes fluttering closed as a small smiled graced her lips, "Oh, I'll try my best."

With that, Batwoman pushed Diana back as much as she could, slamming them up against the brick of a chimney jutting out of the rooftop. She sucked at Diana's neck, lavishing her nips with her tongue and kissing along the woman's jaw. "Call me Kate." 

 

That was how it had started anyway, both being two ridiculously attractive women who were also attracted to other women. It may be uncouth, but there are some people you just need to jump when you get the chance.

Which is how Diana ended up leaning face first against a brick chimney as Batwoman, _Kate_ , was pressed against her back, grinding her hips in time with the fingers swirling around Diana's clit. Her arm was wrapped around Diana's front and working ministrations as best she could underneath the tight costume.

 

Diana prayed to the gods that no Gotham villain stumbled upon them, not because of obvious reasons, but because she'd have to throttle them with her _bare fucking hands_ if this got interrupted.

 

Kate was pressed flush against her back, her breasts heaving against Diana as her fingers worked the woman up and up and up. The costume may be tight, but it provided access to the best places. Almost.

Their bodies were impossibly close. Kate's other hand worked its way up Diana's front, sliding along the rigid lines of her stomach, dancing up to the gold eagle that crested her bust. She grunted with the effort of trying to squeeze her hand inside but the metal was far too constricting. Diana slapped her hand away and with some difficulty due to Kate's distracting fingers, unclasped the eagle and dropped it to the roof as Kate's other hand eagerly pealed away the amazons' top.

She groped and kneaded Diana's breast, pinching the nipple and pulling slightly as she sucked at her neck. Diana felt every touch like fire. Not just her hands, but her breasts molded to Diana's back muscles, Kate's thigh nearly wedged between her legs, providing more pressure. She felt the red head all over her, enveloping every sense.

Diana's face was pressed so tightly against the brick she feared she'd have marks afterward. She arched her ass against Kate's crotch, moaning in pleasure as the other woman reached further to slick her fingers in moisture and rub smoothly around Diana's clit.

Diana reached blindly behind her for any part of Kate to feel, touch, grab on to. All she managed was a hold on her hip, pulling her closer and squeezing herself up against the chimney. Kate's hand was pinned between the body and the bricks, unable to move as much.

Kate dropped to her knees and finally ripped her cowl off, spinning Diana around and hooking one knee up and over her shoulder for access and stability. She's nothing if not chivalrous. Diana almost cried out at just the sight of the redhead staring up at her.

She pushed the crotch of Diana's costume aside once more and buried her face in what it used to cover, licking languidly at the woman's clit. Diana nearly bucked at the warmth washing over her, moaning at how good it felt.

One hand kneaded against Diana's ass, the other moving up to squeeze and tweak a nipple. Diana buried her hands in Kate's shorter red hair, controlling herself so as not to suffocate the woman.

Diana could feel her other leg ready to give out as Kate worked her to impossible pleasures. She worked in circles, lapping up and down, changing rhythms until she found one that had Diana moaning out little noises of bliss, hardly able to hold herself together.

She slid two fingers inside Diana, so ready and willing, and stroked Diana to her climax. Kate could feel her muscles clenching in her thighs, the uncontrollable buck of her hips as she rode over the edge.

"Oh, gods!" Diana tried to stifle her yell as multiple things happened at once. First, her orgasm washed over her, muscles tense as she threw her head back while Kate gripped tight to her thighs. Second, she managed to completely push her back through the chimney holding the women up, sending them sprawling back atop the rubble and someone's _now broken roof_. Third, it started to rain.

Diana gasped as she leaned up on her elbows, Kate sitting up on top of her trying to get her bearings. For a split second they stared at each other, Diana panting and Kate wide eyed, before the red head practically threw herself atop the princess again, pulling her into a searing kiss as the rain drizzled over them. She barely had time to grind down against the amazons thigh before a shout sounded from below.

Kate scrambled back to her feet, pulling Diana with her as they frantically fixed their costumes.

"Fly me and I'll direct?" Kate asked quickly.

Diana scooped her up effortlessly, "Tell me we're going somewhere private," she asked breathlessly as she lifted them off the roof and into the rainy sky.

* * *

The next morning, Kate leaned against her kitchen counter, basking in the unusual sunlight gleaming through her window. She sipped her coffee and browsed some news articles on her computer, chuckling as she came across one in particular.

 

_'Bruce Wayne to pay for damaged apartment roof'_ it read.

There was even a statement from Bruce, _"It is unacceptable that these masked vigilantes go galavanting around Gotham without any regard to our citizens. These people were victimized, their home clearly the stage for some kind of super-powered struggle, and I plan to make it right. I hope that these 'super heroes' read this and think twice about their actions."_

 

Kate snorted loudly, _there was a super-powered struggle alright_ , and was interrupted from her thoughts by her name being called out.

"What's so funny?" Diana asked as she leisurely stepped out of the bedroom in a light robe that hardly covered anything at all, really.

Kate turned to face her, "Just laughing at Bruce. Coffee?"

Diana smiled and pressed up against Kate, wrapping one arm around her neck and sliding it through her hair. She stole the other woman's coffee and hummed in delight as the sun shone on her face.

"Oh good, Bruce got my message. I told him I had a run in with someone last night, I felt bad about that roof." Diana almost blushed as she perused the computer behind Kate's back. There was a picture of the 'crime scene' in the daylight showing the clear damage the two of them did. 

"Mm, seems like it was quite a battle. Maybe I should check you for any injuries?" Kate purred into Diana's neck as she started to massage her backside.

Diana did blush then, a red similar to Kate's hair. If anyone ever asked her ' _who could beat you in a fight, Wonder Woman?'_  she would freely admit that Batwoman would absolutely ravage her.

She managed out a quick laugh as Kate started to whisk her backwards toward the bedroom she had just walked out of.

"I'm going to make sure you thoroughly enjoy your visit to Gotham, Princess." 

* * *

Diana later received a message from Bruce that included a picture of the golden eagle usually adorned atop her costume.

_'Why did I find this on that roof?'_ his message read.

Kate laughed very loudly when she read the message while Diana composed a simple reply.

_ 'I was caught very off guard' _

Kate didn't wait for Bruce to reply before she tossed the phone across the room and ordered Diana back between her legs.

Diana hummed happily as she considered that maybe, just maybe, she would have to make more frequent trips to Gotham.


End file.
